


See What the Morning Brings

by Caroline



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen years old Sam has a crush for dad's friend Chris Kane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See What the Morning Brings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for last Summer's Christmas Kink in July Challenge on LJ. Beta'd by Nightporters.
> 
> Disclaimers: This all made up. No money is being made off this and nothing is being implied about anyone either. This is a piece of fan fiction and should be treated as such. All characters are returned to themselves or their owners unharmed.
> 
> Warnings: Underage, Spanking, threesome.

Sam

The knowing smirk on Dean's face is slowly driving me mad, in fact beyond mad – to the point of wanting to smack the taste right out of his mouth, just to wipe that smile right of his face.

So what that Chris is over? So what that he and Dad are sharing a beer or three is going to mean that there will be a sleeping Kane on the couch in the morning, probably wearing very little. And no, that thought doesn't have my heart thudding and my stomach in my boots. Nor does it have my cock starting to ache either. "Fuck off, Dean!" The words are mouthed across the room accompanied by an extremely graphic gesture as the teasing gets out of hand, without Dean even saying a fucking word.

*~*

Dean

When Chris' over we share a room, which really is not something that bothers me, we've done it off and on for years. What does though is the obvious crush that Sammy has on Chris. Christ the guy's got to be at least fifteen years older than Sam, if not more. And no, it's not the guy on guy thing either. Been there done that, it's okay but not anything special. Sucked cock a couple of times and taken it once, given it several, and yes well there was that ummm... other type of experimentation.

It's okay, doesn't particularly matter what skin the person comes in it's what inside the meat suit that matters. It's not as though I'm looking for anything but fun; life's too serious here, at home to want serious elsewhere.

Serious is Sam and Dad, not that I see them the same way either. Sam's Sam and Dad is Dad and no, not going there with Dad and sex, Sam neither - that just totally fucked up. And it's not as if Chris doesn't know what we do, he does it himself after all. We've known him what - twelve years? Since his folks were killed by vamps some where down South. So no problem with Chris as such, just that Sam's sixteen and mine look after, take care of, to.... oh fuck.

"What is your problem?"

Okay so maybe 'oh fuck' suddenly has a lot to do with it after all you're not supposed to react to your brother, your baby brother growling at you like that. "There's no fucking problem."

"Yeah right and you've got an Angel sat on your shoulder..."

Since when has Sam been able to sneer like that?

".... so what if I like Chris? It's like you're jealous or something."

This time I'm the one snarling as I end up backing Sam against a wall, the shorts and t-shirt that I'd been going to sleep in doing nothing to hide anything, but right now that's a minor problem. The more important one is trying vainly to stare me down. "Jealous, no. Worried, yeah. Worried that you're gonna make a fool of yourself. Worried that Chris might actually take you up on what you're so blatantly offering him. Worried that if he does I'm going to have to take his head off."

"Dean..."

The strangled way my name leaves Sam's mouth is the only warning I get before his lips meet mine and I'm just too shocked to react and when I do, it's exactly how I shouldn't. This is beyond wrong yet part of me is telling me this is right, this is what should be happening and no it's not my dick either.

And that's really the worrying part.

*~*

Sam

Dad 's brought Chris back with him again tonight, it seems as though they might be working on something together. Something that has them both more than a little bothered by the rate that the whiskey bottle has disappeared, or rather at the rate that Chris is drinking, Dad's only had a couple.

Right at this moment I would probably give anything to say that Chris is a nasty drunk, 'cause that way maybe I'd still not be thinking Chris is hot and wanting more of those smiles of his coming my way. But he's not, in fact Chris tends to be touchy feely at the best of times and that's before he's had a few. With the drink in him he's cuddly to boot. So there are more smiles and even a few hugs, which earn a death glare or three from Dean. Which I couldn't care less about.

Well maybe I could

But, really what does he expect? He kissed me back for fuck's sake and now he's behaving as though nothing at all happened.

Well, he can go jump in the nearest lake.

And maybe a hug or two off Chris isn't a bad thing, it certainly makes me feel better – though Dad doesn't look quite so happy as Chris's fingers pet my hair for a couple of moments. Of course I don't resist jokingly purring, though that's obviously something Chris likes as my hair's getting played with even more.

And Dean now has this look which would curdle cream. So that's score one all round.

*~*

Chris

In a way it feels like it did when I was a kid waiting for my parents to come home; sat on the Winchester's porch waiting to catch Sam before John or Dean get home.

There had been all sorts of threats from John to my balls and my head if I hurt Sam in any shape or form. But in the end John was happier to keep it close to home at least. Not that he really much liked the idea of his youngest son 'experimenting' at all, but John had finally said something close to 'life's too short and even more so in our game'. It's the closest I'm ever going to get to having John's permission

Dean on the other hand, I've been avoiding and it's certainly not something I'm going to bring up to John not for love nor money. I'm not even totally sure how I feel about that idea – even if I am right. Yeah, I can see what's going on between them but right now I can't tell you if I think it's wrong or not, John's right life is too short, but they're still brothers.

Maybe if I didn't find the thought quite so hot, it wouldn't be quite so disturbing. But at the end of the day that is their decision, not mine.

And if Sam comes with Dean attached, I can deal. It's not as if Dean and I haven't dealt in  
the past.

*~*

Sam

Coming home and finding Christian sat on the doorstep was the last thing I expected, well that and the fact that it was actually me that he wanted to see. That was as scary as hell and believe me, I know scary.

Which probably explains why I'm trying to hide the fact my hands are shaking by holding on to this mug. I'm surprised it hasn't cracked. "You gonna talk or you gonna sit there and stare at me?" Okay maybe I'm also sounding more than a little belligerent, but what exactly do you expect? When the man you think is the hottest thing this side of... I don't know what. Is looking at you as though he wants to eat you and no, that thought isn't the reason I'm blushing either.

"Your Dad's a good man, you know..."

Huh?

"Most parents would have had my balls off, not just threatened them when I told them I wanted to be with their son."

I'm suddenly really glad that my mug seems to have dug roots into the table or I would have dropped it at that one, let alone the fact that I've almost just swallowed my tongue.

Christ, I'm never going to be able to look Dad in the eye again.

And then it really registers that he's said he wants me and not I'm flushing even brighter red than I was and whatever blood isn't in my face seems to be heading south.

I know Chris moved, I heard the chair after all, but I still jump out of my skin when his hands come to rest on my shoulders. I would have seen him if my eyes hadn't been trying to read my tea leafs through the liquid in my mug.

"And don't tell me you don't want this, I've seen the looks."

I swear the timbre of his voice has dropped and the accent is stronger, but that could just be because he's whispering and his lips are so close to the skin of my throat that I can feel the curve of his smile, that one that says he's teasing... I think

And then I stop thinking 'cause when I turn my head to say something his lips brush over the corner of my mouth just moments before strong fingers cup my jaw and turn my head fully. He tastes of coffee, gum and something else, God only knows what the something else is, but it's sure as hell got my attention.

And then all that warmth and heat are suddenly gone and it takes me a second or two to realize that Dean's just stomped in the room. Not that I have any objection to him finding me and Chris snogging, it's not as though we were fucking on the couch or something.

But what ever I'm gonna say stays zipped up with just a look from Christian 'specially as Dean looks green round the gills and mightily pissed off with it. Makes me wonder just what he saw. Not that I'm bothered, I have no intention of being anyone's secret and least of all from my brother. And it's not as if Chris apparently wants that either.

"Sit down Dean, we need to talk."

*~*

Dean

'Need to talk?' The fucker – I walk in finding him kissing my brother and he wants to talk? He's going to be lucky if I don't rip his balls off and feed them to him.

The look in Christian's eyes and the unmitigated fury in Sam's tell me I might just have said some of that out loud.

"You know if you weren't John's son and Sam's brother I'd probably have killed you for less."

And for some reason even though his voice his soft, with a hint of amusement I believe him and then some.

"Now sit the fuck down and we'll talk."

This would be me sitting down.

I can't even begin to understand just what is stabbing me in the gut as Christian sits down next to Sam, a predatory arm round my brother's shoulder as he tugs Sam close. And Sam curls right up against him, those hazel eyes of his smirking, challenging me to say something, do something.

"What's the problem here, Dean?"

Chris looked as though he'd been about to say something further but thinks better of it. My mind though easily supplying the words I can see in his face.

He knows; he fucking knows. Knows what I've only just admitted to myself.

Am I that transparent?

Does Dad know? Sam? I can feel the flush creeping up my throat, the clamminess of my palms, the panic knotting up my stomach. So I do the only thing I can think to do and attack.

"My brother Christian, my sixteen. Year. Old. Brother." As though saying those words would actually change his mind, 'cause I know damn well they won't. But I've at least got to try.

"And you were how old, when you worked out that liked to shove your dick in guys as well as girls?"

Okay, so maybe I am touching something, that wasn't quite as conversational as before but that thought takes flight right out my brain as I meet Christian's eyes. I know that look and know I'm really in trouble.

But that is nothing compared to the look I'm getting from my brother. Nothing at all. It's not just anger now, it's something else. Something that tells me if what I suspect is coming next actually does, Sam probably isn't going to be speaking to me for a while and that will be the least of my worries.

*~*

Sam

Christian leans over breathing in my ear so that his next words are mine and mine alone.

"Whatever happens next don't say or do anything 'kay?"

He waits the couple of beats that it takes to nod my head.

"I'll explain later. Trust me?"

The question so soft I almost miss it. "Always." I breathe the word over his lips just before our lips touch in a brief kiss. And then he moves off the sofa and straight for Dean, there is no getting away from the fact that Christian is a hunter and a damn good one. Dean's good but not that good, or not yet.

Or maybe he just wants to get caught.

I'd kinda suspected there might have been something between them at one point a couple of years ago. But nothing like this - not Dean over Chris' lap, jeans and underwear round his knees with Christian's hand warming my brother's bare flesh.

That should not be so fucking hot and wouldn't be if for one moment that I thought that Dean wasn't into it. But the little sounds he's making give him away - they're the same ones he makes when he's jerking off and thinks I'm sleeping.

The ones I know oh so well, the ones that might have just started this need for him off in the first place

*~*

Chris

Oh I may have dragged Dean over my knees and I may be the one putting him in his place so to speak but if he didn't want to be here we wouldn't be doing this.

We both know the rules, know how this works and even if we haven't done this for a while it's a familiar and easy to fall back into - it's not like we didn't have all the serious discussions we needed to about this back then.

The question though would be - why?

Dean only used to allow this when he needed to totally give up control, to allow me to make the decisions. And if I were a cartoon I'd probably have the proverbial light bulb going off above my head right now.

Is that really what he's wanting me to do? To take that decision from him?

As I've already said if Sam comes with Dean that's no hardship. But that's not a choice I can make for either of them. What I can give him... them though is the security of it not being their fault if that's what they need.

But not without them telling me that's what they want.

Gently pushing Dean off my lap I put him on his knees, asking if he knows why he's just had his ass warmed. I'm not surprised when he tells me it's because 'he doesn't like me being with Sam', even when we both know he's not being totally truthful.

"Because you want him yourself, Dean? And don't lie to me – you know how I hate liars." I can see the hesitation, I know his safe word is on the tip of his tongue – but then his eyes flick to Sam's and mine follow. For all the world the younger Winchester looks completely relaxed, but his eyes him giveaway – well that and the obvious need pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

"Yes."

The word is little more than a whisper, but I heard it and so did Sam if the look on his face is anything to go by. The flare of heat in his eyes and the need is written there for his brother to see – for me to see.

Sometimes you have to wonder just who is the older brother here.

*~*

Dean

That really wasn't what I meant to say, truthfully that word wasn't meant to come out of my mouth. I'd meant to tell Chris that he was a sick fuck. But then I'd looked at Sam and couldn't deny the truth. That Christian's not the sick fuck. I am for wanting my own brother.

In fact I'm worse than everything I accused Chris of; 'cause Sam is only sixteen and he is my brother. I should be protecting him, not wanting to fuck him.

And then Sam's kneeling beside me and Christian is telling us both it's okay and nothing matters as I taste my brother again. The kiss imprinting him further on my soul if that was at all possible.

Another set of fingers catch in my hair and I'm pulled away from Sam and into a blistering kiss from Chris. Before he pulls back to tell me how hot the two of us look and how pleased he is with me. Really after all this time, hearing that shouldn't leave it's own kernel of warmth, but it does.

*~*

Sam

I'm not really sure what's just happened or how it happened but I'm sure as hell going along for the ride, I trust Christian to explain it all later – like he said he would.

But for now I'm getting to kiss and touch Dean and being kissed and touched back him. Chris is doing some kissing and touching of his own and undressing as well as Dean's now laid out on the rug naked. Having been told not to move but that doesn't stop him watching Christian and I strip each other.

And have I mentioned just how hot it is watching Dean obey Chris like that, watching him follow Christian's instructions to the letter? 'Cause if I haven't, it is.

And so is having Christian undressing me, feeling his lips seemingly against every bit of new skin revealed and getting the chance to do the same. Getting the change to finally taste his cock, to feel that hot, hard flesh in my mouth is almost enough to embarrass me.

Or it would have been if Chris hadn't told Dean to do something about that. Not totally sure what Dean did, but it worked – the need isn't quite so desperate.

And then I'm the one watching as Chris takes my brother in hand, quite literally – well hand and mouth actually, drawing sounds from him even I didn't know he could make and I've known the sounds that Dean makes when he's turned on since I was a little kid.

A kiss from Chris draws me back from the side lines as Dean is rolled onto his hands and knees allowing Christian to show me how just how you get another man ready to fuck him. The tight heat of my brother round me almost brings me over again, meaning that I have to stay there a while not moving – just breathing, just feeling, just watching.

Watching as Christian starts to slowly fuck Dean's mouth, a slow rhythm that Dean picks up on, moving between us - taking the control from my hands really. But I can't say I mind really, it's all too much; the only thing that keeps me from falling headlong is Chris' voice. His litany of words that really don't mean a thing and don't quite register.

Though I do get the 'reach round'.

And then everything goes white and I do lose myself as Dean comes round me and my own release seems to suddenly happen. And yes, I do see stars and the edges of the world do go fuzzy.

*~*

Chris

You know something? I'm still not really sure where we go from here, or even where here is.

Well 'cept it's me, Sam and Dean somehow squashed into one of their beds – who's I don't know but Dean is sandwiched between us. And while both of them both sleep the world and his wife are having a conversation or three in my head.

Well actually that'd probably be me and my conscience. But there you go. Turning my head to look at them I come face to face with two pairs of eyes, one hazel the other almost green. Yes, we're that close that I can see Dean's green and name it as such.

"Chris, go to sleep. No one's possessed, no one's been hurt. We'll talk in the morning."

Okay, so even after being royally fucked Dean Winchester can still growl. And Sam can still laugh at his brother. So maybe all is okay.

We shall just have to see what the morning brings.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted August 2009


End file.
